1. Field of the Invention
This invention emanates from a cable end connection for a synthetic fiber cable comprised of an apparatus for securing a heavy load and an apparatus for restraining the synthetic fiber cable, the restraining apparatus having next to an inlet for the synthetic fiber cable, a first casing-shaped section with an inner cross section at least as wide as the cross section of the cable, that is not stressed via side loads, and the inlet being aligned in the direction of the tensioned cable and the restraining apparatus having a subsequent second section in which the cable is preferably held via side pressure which increases with the increasing tensile forces of the cable.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
Such a mechanism, known from published patent document DE-1 292 457, is comprised of a rigid conical casing which surrounds a spliced cable end which is expanded via resin to a rope socket. The slope of the generated surface of the casing, with regard to the cable axis, is smaller than the slope of the generated surface of the rope socket with regard to the cable axis. This should achieve that the transverse stress of the fibers at the cable terminating end in the rope socket are minimal at the position at which the longitudinal stress of the fibers is maximal.
In the proposed solution, in the region ahead of the maximum transverse stress, only very minimal portions of the tensile force can be taken up by the casing and the mechanism therefore has scarcely any advantages vis-a-vis the current cable clamps. Cavitation during the casting of the rope socket can, under load, become a safety risk. An additional disadvantage of this known mechanism lies in the fact that with strong cables with corresponding high tensile strength, voluminous anchorings are necessary since the diameters of the rope socket and the casing become very large.
From British patent GB 106 207 a cable clamp, for steel cables used in the elevator field, has become known, in which the cable is clamped between two wedge-shaped clamping plates. These are pressed against each other via a U-shaped part which narrows toward the leg portions, upon which the load acts.
Several rings surround the U-shaped part to avoid the widening thereof under load. The clamping plates each include, on their inner sides, a slightly subsiding wave-shaped semicircular groove. In order to obtain an adequate clamping force, the semicircular grooves are formed flatter than half of the cable size so that a continuous slot remains between the clamping plates. The cable end extending from the groove is fanned out and retained in a conical casing which is plugged with metal.
The known cable clamp is designed for steel cables and its action is based on a very high transverse pressing of the cable. For that reason it is not useable for synthetic fiber cables in which the tensile strength thereof is substantially reduced via transverse stress of the fibers. A reduction of the tensile strength via the cable end connection would mean thicker cables, greater technical expenditures and higher costs. A further disadvantage of the known cable clamp lies in the expensive production process for the snaking and variable depth semicircular grooves cut into the clamping plates.